The NightProwlers
by Sir Ramcelot
Summary: Judy and Nick have been in the ZPD and crime has slowed to a crawl after the 'NightHowler Incident". When a new criminal organisation arrives on the scene however, they'll need all the help they can get, but what happens when help comes in the form of a mysterious wolf with a dark past?Nick X Judy. Does contain an OC by the way!
1. Chapter 1 - All Sunshine and Sprinkles

**Chapter 1: All Sunshine and Sprinkles**

Twas a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing its daily song towards the inhabitants of Zootopia. An auburn fox with a creamy underbelly covered his face with a pillow, desperate to escape the reality that it was time for him to go to work at the Zootopia Police Department. Don't get him wrong though, he loved his job alongside his best friend but there were just some days when it pained him to leave the comfort of his bed. Ten years as a Con Man had really worked its way into his system. Back in the _**bad ol**_ _ **' days**_ , work technically started whenever he decided it did, and it was the few work benefits he actually missed from his old life.

Just then a slightly annoyed voice whispered to him, "Nick, it's time to go to work..." He was initially stunned, he lived alone and there was most definitely no one living in his apartment but him. He reckoned it was his mind playing tricks on him, or ghosts, or aliens or his conscience… Yeah, he went with conscience that seemed most likely. Like with most problems Nick dealt with, he ignored said voice and it worked, there was surprisingly silence again.

Yet this quiet was short lived as the voice whispered once again, this time louder than the first "Nick come on… it's time to get up for work."

Now foxes were never known for their patience, so when the voice prompted him again, Nick figured that he had had enough.

He proceeded to mentally use his pillow to suffocate said conscience to death, "We've got to get to wo...Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"Heh, not so tough _**now**_ are ya Mr. Conscience~" he muttered to himself in his half-awoken state, his signature smirk plastered across his sleepy face.

"MAMN MIT ICK ET MOFF MOF ME (DAMN IT NICK GET OFF OF ME)!" a familiar voice bellowed.

Before he could even react however, a fuzzy grey paw smashed into his muzzle, knocking him off his bed and tumbling down onto the floor like blueberries rolling down a hill.

Nick struggled to get up on his feet, vaguely resembling a glass-chinned boxer as he stumbled while regaining his balance. Fully awake now, the first scene to enter his eyes was that of his partner, seething with anger, Judy Hopps. "If you wanted my attention, you certainly got it Carrots." Nick groaned as he massaged his pulsing muzzle with his paws. Judy just shot him a glance, mild anger still within her eyes.

"You almost killed me Nick! Like smother me to death, with a pillow mind you! It wasn't even the good kind of smother, not the one with love and sweetness like my Mum and Dad gave me. It was a Death Pillow Nick, full of hate, death and other things that Pillows dislike. Do you know that before this, you were muttering to yourself about Aliens?"

Nick laughed her anger of. For a bunny so full of rage, Judy still managed to look as adorable as when he first laid eyes on her; that is after he accepted her as his friend, when he really looked at her as his equal in all measures. "I'm sorry Officer Hopps, you probably wouldn't even believe me even if I told you why." He flashed a grin, the genuine kind he only ever showed her. Judy knew she could never stay angry at him for long, still feigning anger she quipped "Just get changed you dumb fox, if not Bogo will have it out for both for us."

Nick chuckled under his breath "Cute bunny."

"Judy! Nick! mornin' guys!" Benjamin Clawhauser, the pudgiest cheetah on the block, greeted his favourite police officers as they sauntered into the station.

"Hi Benjamin, morning to you too! Hey is it just me… or is it raining sprinkles in here?" Judy said as the rainbow-coloured rice came crashing down on her ears.

"Clawhauser you really gotta wash your hands after eating those donuts. I mean this is what? The third time this week we've had a Sprinkle Storm in the precinct." Nick commented with a furrow on his brow. It wouldn't matter to him at all honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that the sprinkles had magically fallen onto his aviators and he now had to fling it off with his paws.

"I know Nick, but if it helps, I haven't even stopped eating donuts this morning which is exactly why I haven't washed my hands yet." The cheetah mumbled in between mouthfuls as he stuffed another donut into his mouth. "Anyway, Chief Bogo was looking for you guys. It'd probably a good idea to head to his office now."

Nick and Judy nodded in agreement, waving their good friend goodbye they walked up to the Chief's Office, an air of curiosity surrounding them as they pondered what the Chief needed to talk to them about.

*Knock Knock* "Hopps, Wilde, get in here and lock the door!" Bogo yelled from within. The two officers entered, locking the door behind them.

"Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde reporting sir." Judy reported in a neutral tone.

"Sit. Both of you." Bogo was never one for courtesy, but he was never rude. His curt replies only emphasised how serious the matter he was about to talk about was.

Judy sat on the first seat and scooched over to make space for Nick, Nick grinned and hopped on into the half-seat next to her.

"Hopps, Wilde, I apologise for the short notice but something urgent has come up and to be honest, our detectives have been stumped since last night."

"Lay it on us Chief we can handle it."

"Alright, I won't beat around the bush. At about 0100 Hours last night, a security guard at the National History Museum noticed that the priceless Egyptian exhibit vanished."

"I'm sorry Chief, did you just say vanish? As in thin air, into smoke, like a magician and his sorta sexy assistant?" Nick asked, skepticism laced in his voice.

"Don't patronize me fox! I was there with the first response team last night. It vanished, as in thin air and all that crap your tiny mouth spewed. We swept the entire perimeter, not as much as a dust mite was found. No paw prints, fur strands, nothing. Whoever these guys are, their the damn best burglars Zootopia has seen in decades. The guys up in higher HQ are even calling it the perfect crime, what a load of me." (Bogo is a buffalo but I meant bull, same thing haha)

"Sir, sorry to interrupt again but what does all of this have to do with us?" Nick didn't really get why such a major crime was being told to them. Sure they were good at their job and Judy would probably love to take on the case, but a crime as big as a perfect heist? The first precinct had dozens of more experienced officers who could've taken this case.

"Well Mr. Wilde, despite what you may think, I do have a lot of respect for the passion, dedication and hard work you and Hopps have shown over the past year. Our senior officers have been working on the case all night but have yet to even catch a whiff of the culprit so I believed it was about time I took a different approach to this. The excellent work you and Officer Hopps did on the Night Howler Case was incredible, at least for rookies but there are still those within the precinct who think that both of you don't have what it takes to be Officers. Hence, I've decided that it's about time I prove to your doubters that that one case wasn't a fluke. From here on, you and Hopps are to head the investigation regarding this heist."

At this moment, Judy was flabbergasted. She knew under all that bulk Chief Bogo respected them but she never expected that it was to this degree. She had always known that there were still those within the precinct who doubted her ability to be an Officer but for the Chief to go to such lengths to defend her? This was a whole new ball game. The bunny only managed to nod her head slowly, still stunned by the sudden amount of respect that the Chief had for Nick and her. Nick wasn't any better either as he stared at Bogo, with his forest green eyes as wide as saucers.

"If there are no other questions, I've already compiled our findings into this Case File, you may look it over during your free time. I expect a full report on any of your findings by tomorrow afternoon. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Judy and Nick chimed, both clearly unable to hold back their excitement as they had just been issued their first official case.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get cracking at the case!" Bogo shouted, a slight smile on his face as he faked his annoyance at the two mammals.

As the two partners exited the office, Judy finally released her pent up excitement, "Nick can you believe it? Our first official big case, together, you and me, me and you against the world! Wew Wew."

The hyper active bunny hopped up and down around her calm and collected fox friend. It was something Nick had always admired about Judy, even when faced with impossible odds, she alway managed to find the good in every situation. It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"Wait what? Hold your horses there Nick Wilde, love?" he mentally berated himself.

As he glanced at Judy again, a blush couldn't help but creep onto his burning auburn cheeks. Nick had known he had loved Judy for awhile now but the thought of ever addressing it was always all too scary for him. He figured she would never feel the same way, well at least not now. The love-struck fox continued to stare at his best friend, content to just watch her smile for today. Twas a beautiful day it was, twas a beautiful day indeed.

 **End of Chapter 1**

And that's my maiden chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Honestly writing this was a lot of hard work and I'm not sure I'll continue it unless there are actually people reading it haha.

It was still fun though to actually be able to put my thoughts into words and I do hope to improve as a writer through this, so please do review and let me know that you readers exist!

One thing I noticed in this chapter was that I lacked a lot of description regarding the surroundings, would you like more of that or is the banter between characters enough for you guys?


	2. Chapter 2 - To have a Wolf by the ears

**Chapter 2: To have a Wolf by the ears**

At 0300 HRS on the night of "The Heist"

The moon hung like a glowing claw in the midnight sky, the wind howling as if beckoning it to come closer. Stars blanketed the skyline, a sight rarely seen in the city of Zootopia due to the lights which never seem to go out. Two petite shadows emerged from a sewage pipeline which lead from the National History Museum to the outskirts of the city. A rugged raccoon and a shifty-eyed weasel laughed sinisterly to themselves as they exited the sewer, bags of treasure in tow.

"Yo Shifty, hurry up or the coppers are gonna catch on." The rugged raccoon urged his weasel accomplice, who was aptly named Shifty for the way his eyes darted about. "I know Sneeky but these are just so heavy. If only the Boss would help us out…" The weasel countered in his defence.

"Shut it! If the Boss hears ya speaking like that you'll be dead in a second eh? Come on we're almost there. Once we get outta here, it's smooth sailing to the NightProwler HQ." Without another complaint, the two thieving mammals lugged their spoils of war into the tinted van, eager to get out of sight of any prying eyes. Just as the last bag was loaded, the silhouette of a wolf emerged from a nearby bush. His fur was dyed an onyx black, a resplendent sheen coming from it that would put even the hottest mammal models to shame. The wolf was covered in a well-worn charcoal combat outfit, most likely due to the many normal punches and claws it had deflected. His eyes a deep blue like the ocean, a scowl across his face as he bared his fangs at the thieves.

"Put the Egyptian treasures down and walk away. I'm only going to tell you once." The wolf warned, claws now out in an attempt to intimidate them even further.

"Well now, who the fuck let this _**wittle**_ dog out?" Sneeky was the first to respond as he pulled a 9mm Handgun from his pockets.

The wolf flinched, clearly realising that things were now more complicated. Modern firearms had all been virtually destroyed after the mammals evolved and any remnants of it were only found in ancient ruins. Even the police only ever used non-lethal tranquiliser guns so it wouldn't be rare for an animal to not see a gun within their lifetime. "Aww… Cat got little doggy's tongue? Why don't you just scurry off before we have a little mishap?" Shifty chimed in.

The wolf kept his cool, replying smoothly "You look like you've never even held a weapon in your life raccoon. Better not miss because trust me, you _**really**_ don't want to miss." The last few words were spoken with just enough gruff in his voice to send shivers down most mammals spines. Shifty and Sneeky glanced at each other, both were now more than intimidated by the larger wolf. Their minds racing, they began to doubt themselves. It was only for a moment but it was all the wolf needed, he closed the distance between them, swiping the gun out of the raccoons hands and stomped down on the weasel with his hind paws. "I told you so fools, now get out of here before I… ARGH!" A bullet lodged itself into the wolf's shoulder, blood gushing out of the new wound. Shifty and Sneeky seeing this turn of events, scrambled out of the wolf's clutches.

"Someone else is here other than these two buffoons? Damn it! I need to get out of here!" the wolf escaped into the sewers as fast as his lungs could carry him, hoping that his new assailant wouldn't be bothered to chase after him.

Shifty and Sneeky stood there, their stubby legs still rooted to the ground as they observed their saviour approach them. "Boss! Should we go after him?" the two yelped in unison. An arctic wolf who looked identical to the previous onyx wolf, save that his fur was white, ambled towards the van. "Leave him, I doubt he'll be able to survive for long on his own." The trio hurriedly entered the van and drove off into the night.

"Grimm, tonight will be the last night I ever show you mercy. Next time, it won't end with just a bullet to the shoulder…" The arctic wolf contemplated as they departed. 

The First Precinct, Present day

Nick and Judy sipped their coffee as they read through the Case Files, both too engrossed to notice that their faces were unnaturally close together, which caused more than few resident office gossipers to squeal in delight. Most of the Police department was rooting for Nick and Judy, with Clawhauser self-proclaiming himself as Captain of the S.S Hopps and Wilde Ship.

"Hmm… Uh huh… Mmm… Hmm…" Judy hummed as she read the report, her foot thumping so fast it should have already been on fire. Her face scrunched up in an adorable way which showed she was in deep thought.

"Carrots, you uh… Wanna enlighten me on whats got your ears in a bunch?" Nick instinctively moved away as he realised just how close their faces were. A slight "Aww…" could be heard in the fading background as the office gossipers groaned, their mid-day show of fluff obviously ending too soon for their liking. Nick just ignored them.

"It doesn't make sense Nick, none of the entry points were touched. No signs of tampering with gates, windows, ceilings. The surveillance and alarm systems were taken out at about twelve midnight too which mean that any chance of the cameras catching a glimpse of their faces is gone. Our perpetrators are good. Really good. It just doesn't make any sense." As if on cue, Judy's ears drooped down to reflect the frustration she felt.

"Hey Judy, look at me." Judy blinked, Nick only ever called her by her name when he was being serious. Usually it was Carrots, or Dumb bunny or even Jude the Dude, but her real name, Judy, was always saved for something special. She always liked it when Nick said her name, it made her feel loved and was one of the few times she got to see his sincere side. Not that his usual calm and collected demeanour bothered her but it was a front put up for other animals to see. She liked it more when he could just be his gentle and sincere self around her.

"It's gonna be okay Judy. You're the No. 1 bunny officer in all of Zootopia!"

"Pfft… More like I'm the only bunny officer in all of Zootopia." She scoffed, happy that her best friend was making such an effort to cheer her up.

"Same difference Judy, you know what I mean okay?" A cool smirk on his face. "Just know that whatever comes our way, we'll be able to solve it because we're together. I'll always be here for you and I know you'll always be here for me too." Nick took his paw and gently brought it over Judy's, caressing it to ease any leftover frustration she might have had. Judy accepted it, a smile growing on her face as she leaned into the touch of her best friend.

"Aww… They're so cute…" the gossipers cooed once more.

"Would you guys get back to work?!" Nick yelled at the numerous mammals who were inconspicuously spying on the two best friends, shooting them a death glare as they quickly scampered off.

"Nick, just ignore them. Come on you sweet fox, let's head to the scene of the crime. Looking at Case Files is clearly not helping us so we might as well do some ground work." Judy giggled, her hand still nuzzling the paw Nick had touched a few moments ago. There was something about Nick that made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. She never found physical contact with him weird or awkward, rather she welcomed it and to be honest, she really really liked it. A blush crept onto her bouncy cheeks as she thought more about their time together, from when they first met, to being partners for over a year, it was all so unbelievable and Judy found her heart beating harder the more she thought about it.

"Carrots… Uh Earth to Carrots? Yoo Hoo you okay there?" Nick waved a paw at his partner as she stood there lost in her thoughts.

"Ahem! Yeah never better ha ha…" Judy was flustered and she knew it. Why did she suddenly reminisce, and in front of Nick too? "Sweet cheese and crackers, get a hold of yourself girl. He's your best friend, nothing more."

"Anyway, I'll go grab the car. You just wait here okay?" and with that Judy darted out of the Precinct leaving Nick in her dust.

"Alrighty then…" Nick said to himself, evidently still confused at what had just happened.

After a few interviews with the National History Museum Security Guards, Nick and Judy proceeded with their investigation of the crime scene itself. After a fruitless hour of scouring the area however, the duo grew restless.

"This is useless Carrots, the officers before us already swept the place top to the bottom. If there was something to be found it would've been found already." Nick complained, clearly displeased that they had yet to make even a little progress.

"We can't give up Nick! There must be something we're overlooking, and I'll be darned if I don't find it."

" _ **Okay**_ … While you're doing that, I'm going to go to the bathroom. That morning coffee ain't really sitting well with me." Nick flashed a pained grin before running off to the nearest bathroom.

A little later, a loud holler came from the bathroom "CARROTS QUICK! I NEED BACKUP NOW!"

Judy sprinted to the bathroom a skip in her step as she rushed into the men's bathroom. "Nick! What's wrong?" Judy had her paws on her tranquiliser gun, finger on the trigger as she scanned the vicinity for any threats.

"Carrots! Thank god, could you hand me that plunger by the sink? I clogged the toilet and it's gonna overflow soon!" Nick said, embarrassment lining his voice.

"That's the reason you shouted as if your life needed saving?" Judy paw palmed, the stupidity of her partner exceeding what she had thought he was originally capable of.

*Woosh…* (Toilet being flushed) Nick exited the stall and washed his paws at a nearby sink, a smug triumphant look still on his face. "If it helps Carrots, you are most definitely a life-saver. You'd think that with how big these sewage pipes are we would've eradicated clogged toilets here in Zootopia now. I mean look at them, an adult lion would have no trouble fitting through those pipes leading outside." And then suddenly like a two puzzle pieces, it all clicked.

"Wait Nick, say that again!"

"Uh you're a life-saver? I know you wanna feel appreciated Carrots but isn't this a bit mu…"

"No the other thing you dumb fox!"

"The sewage pipes are so big you wouldn't expect toilets to get clogged anymore?" Nick said, still bewildered at what the bunny was getting at.

"Nick that's it! Quick we have to go back in the stall!" the bunny exclaimed with excitement in her eyes.

"Woah Carrots! Aren't you being a little too forward? I mean at least let me take you to dinner first. How about some fine wine dining?" Nick chortled, the bunny obviously not realising what she had actually just said.

Judy's face turned several shades of red, "Sweet cheese and crackers! Nick, now is not the time for one your of jokes. I think I may have found out how our thieves got in and out undetected!"

True to Judy's deductions, they found several incisions made on the gutters of the drains in the bathroom stalls, so minute that unless you observed it carefully, anybody would easily overlook it. The two quickly radioed the Precinct for backup and prepared to enter the animal-made entryway through the drains.

"Maybe you should go first Carrots, ladies first you know?"Nick managed to softly let out before they both entered. He had never been good with tension filled decisions and now was no exception. Judy just rolled her eyes before jumping in. Nick followed suit soon after.

"Ugh… it stinks more than Finnick's Van in here!" Judy gasped, struggling to breath in whatever fresh air she could find. "Oh come on it isn't that bad… And the smell in Finnick's Van is an acquired one, it's like Wasabi, you gotta try it a few times to like it!" Nick quipped but Judy was not amused. As the pair trudged on for about ten minutes, they soon caught sight of a figure in the distance, a low growl emitting from it. Nick and Judy cautiously approached it, tranquilisers at the ready. As they got closer, they noticed that it was an adult wolf with black fur. His shoulder was dyed a deep crimson.

"Nick! He's bleeding out!"

The pair rushed to his side, worry written all over their faces. Nick pressed down onto his wound, trying to keep the pressure on to prevent any more blood from coming it. "This is Officer Judy Hopps, we need a medical evac team now! Don't worry sir help is on the way, just hold on." The wolf looked at the both of them, his glazed eyes barely able to discern that they were police officers. The wolf struggled, managing to force out a few muffled words before he collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Leave me alone, before you get hurt…"

 **End of Chapter 2**

Wow! So I didn't actually think I'd get this many views in such a short amount of time! It's unbelievable actually seeing as how it's my first fanfic!

To all my reviewers, I'm really glad that you've enjoyed it so far and with the way things are going I'll probably do one update a week! Just for you special guys!

So do look around this time of the week from now on for a new chapter! Just know that I enjoy writing these as much as you guys enjoy reading it. :)

Anyway, I am looking for any and all constructive feedback and criticism so if you could include anything that you felt was off with the chapter or could be done better, do include it in the review and I'll try to improve on it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter Mr Grimm Leaper

**Chapter 3: Enter Mr. Grimm Leaper**

Grimm awoke to the sounds of machines beeping, his heavy eyelids struggling to break open as if they weighed two tonnes. The onyx furred wolf noticing that he was no longer in the sewers began to panic. He frantically surveyed his surroundings, observing that the walls were too white to be a prison and that he definitely wasn't in a jail cell either. His right paw was chained to the railings on his bed and an IV drip was being administered to him. Medical equipment surrounded him, from defibrillator's to a first aid kit hanging from the walls; his room came with the works.

"I'm in a hospital?" He asked himself, still confused regarding the current state of affairs. As he thought back to the events before he passed out, he could vaguely recall the silhouettes of two small mammals helping him, preventing him from bleeding out. He made a mental note to thank them if he ever saw them again. Grimm was never one for playing nice, his childhood had taught him all too well that nice people were only nice because they needed something from him. A life of being surrounded by 'bootlickers' and servile animals led to him only holding them in contempt. He hated people who religiously tried to be in the good graces of those with power; the lying, the cheating and backstabbing had happened all too often among his 'friends', well ex-friends. They were only ever in it because of his Father and he despised it. Grimm never knew kindness, but he did know gratitude and anyone who helped him selflessly, he would repay them tenfold.

The lack of light emanating from the windows indicated that it was probably night time and that he had been out for at least 10 hours. He adjusted his body but was unfortunately hit with a searing pain in his shoulder, the wound was clearly still fresh. Reluctantly, Grimm sank back into his bed with a scowl, displeased that he had been confined to this room with no way to indicate to someone that he was awake. Frustrated to no end, Grimm slumped his free paw over the railing in defeat, smoothing his paws over the exterior of his bed. His paw hit the side of the bed with a *THUD*, coincidentally hitting a button on the side as well.

"A nurse is on the way, please wait." A robotic voice spoke with dreary monotony.

"Wait what?" Grimm was startled by the sudden appearance of said voice.

The door opened slowly, a female deer trudged in, trying her best not look as haggard as she knew she was. "Well hi there sweetie, anything you need?" the deer asked, secretly hoping Grimm would say that he actually needed nothing from her.

"Hello Miss, I believe that two relatively small mammals brought me here. May I know if they are still present?"

"Oh! You must be talking about Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, give me a minute and I'll call them in."

"Police Officers?! God damn it…" Grimm knew he was in for it now, sighing to himself, he leaned back into his bed, awaiting the inevitable arrival of the fuzz.

The First Precinct, Interrogation Control Room

Nick and Judy prepared for their first ever joint interrogation, their 'interrogatee' as Nick called him was a well built wolf with shiny onyx fur. So shiny that Judy joked they would be able to see their reflections in it. The control room behind the two-way mirror was hooked up with microphones, cameras, heart beat sensors to judge the overall emotions of the supposed criminals who came in here and other fancy tech that Nick could barely pronounce, let alone know what they did. The walls on the inside of the interrogation room were a stone grey, probably to enhance the feeling of dread during interrogation as well as to add to the overall atmosphere that this really was the end for some criminals.

"Hey Cottontail, so we agree then, you be Good Cop and I be Bad Cop?" Nick reiterated for the second time to his partner Judy.

"Oh you're always the bad cop Nick, even when we're not interrogating someone." Judy giggled at the insult, much to the chagrin of Nick.

"Har Har, very funny Hopps. Let's just get this over with and see what Wolf McShinyFur over there knows. I've prepared a _little_ surprise for our first interrogation." Nick grinned to himself, eager to start.

"Alright then, lead the way _Mr. Badass Bad Cop_."

"You know I hate you right now right?"

"Hmm do I know that? Yes, yes I do." Judy winked at Nick as she sauntered into the interrogation room.

Interrogation Room #1

Nick eyed the wolf suspiciously from top to bottom. He walked around the simple table with slow strides, trying his best to look as intimidating as possible, hoping it would work. It didn't. The wolf didn't even bat an eye.

"So Mister…" Nick clearly dragging the sentence out for Grimm to finish.

"My name's Grimm, Grimm Leaper. Spelled like it sounds." Grimm replied, his voice rough, like sandpaper on skin.

Nick furrowed his brows, convinced that the wolf was trying to pull a fast one on him. He replied with fake enthusiasm, " _Ohhhh Grimm Leaper eh_ , and my name is Blu Barry. Now listen _sweetheart_ , I don't know what kinda game you're playing here but it's one you're gonna lose. Now tell me what's your real name and maybe I'll let you keep that fur of yours clean eh~"

"Grimm Leaper is my real name you infernal fox!" The wolf growled at him, discontent shining through his eyes.

Judy couldn't help but motion to Nick to come over, whispering into his ear "Uhmm Nick, why are you speaking like a 1920s Mobster?"

"Cool it toots, it's about to get real nasty in here." Nick couldn't help but retort with the first thought that popped into his mind. It was clear by now that he was treating his job a _little_ too much like a game.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me toots?" Judy was not amused one bit. Nick shot her a conceited smile before continuing with the interrogation.

"If you two are done whispering sweet-nothings to each other, I'd like to leave now." Grimm said, sounding more impatient than he already was. Who wouldn't be? He had just been shot and now he was expected to play witness with some cops, his paws still cuffed to a table? Not to mention the cops had called his name a fake one too.

Nick ignored his comment and continued, "Sure sweethea-. Oh sorry, Grimm was it? We'll let you off… AFTER you tell us what you were doing in the sewer? The very sewer which was connected to the National History Museum!" The fox had slammed his paws down on the table for added effect.

"Please Mr. Leaper, you would really be helping the citizens of Zootopia by giving us any information you might have?" Judy chimed in, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Alright first Miss, you may call me Grimm. Second, this is obviously an extremely bad rendition of Good Cop Bad Cop. Finally, could someone please stop the cheesy noir music playing in the background? I mean _really_ , has this facade ever worked on anyone you've interrogated?" The injured wolf was in utter disbelief. Was this really the best that Zootopia had to offer? He needed a drink…

Nick tapped his paws on the two-way mirror, motioning to someone behind it "Clawhauser, cut the music, he knows."

"Aww… Do I have to?" Clawhauser reluctantly complied after Nick glared at him. Benjamin Clawhauser had always been a fan of Film Noirs; the cynicism, the sex, it was no wonder he agreed a tad faster than expected when Nick had asked him to help man the control room. His one chance to live out the mystery movie he always fantasised and it had been dashed, just like that.

"Just tell us what you know and we'll let you go okay?" Judy sincerely asked this time.

Grimm observed the pair of officers, his blue eyes as if attempting to stare into their souls. After what seemed like an eternity, Grimm replied "Look Miss, thank you for saving my life. Truly, I will not forget the debt that I owe you. That being said, I have to apologise. For the safety of Zootopia's Police Force, I am pleading with you, let this case go. This organisation is too much for mere ordinary officers to handle. This needs to be done by myself." Nick was about to rebut but was immediately silenced by Grimm. The wolf sighed to himself before continuing, "Place me under obstruction of justice if you want, I will not endanger the lives of the mammals who saved me."

Judy frowned, not only had she been denied crucial information regarding a case but she had also been called a mere ordinary officer. She wasn't one to take things like this lying down.

"No you listen here Wolf McShinyFur!" Judy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Judy! I'm supposed to the be the Bad Cop remember?" Nick whined at her, resembling a spoiled 5 year old kit.

"Zip it toots!" Judy stared at her partner, her face contorted into the most fearsome bunny scowl mammalkind had seen.

"My name is Judy Hopps and I ain't some _mere ordinary officer._ I was and still am the first commissioned Bunny Officer in the ZPD with more arrests than most officers have made here in years. I once knocked out a Rhinoceros in the boxing ring and solved the missing mammal case plus the savage predator case in the span of two days. All this while babysitting my little kit partner over there." She pointed to Nick who was pouting in the corner with his arms folded, distraught that his position as Bad Cop had been taken from him. "You want to take down this organisation? Fine, but you have to agree to let us help you because whether you like it or not, I am going to get to the bottom of this. If you really do care for our safety, come along with us to make sure we don't get hurt then." Grimm was literally stunned, the amount of conviction in that little bunny's speech had moved even his heart, which was no easy feat by the way.

"You're never going to leave me alone till I say yes are you?"

"Nope! So whatcha say Mr. Leaper, do we have a deal?" Judy extended her paw out towards him, beckoning towards him to shake her paw. Grimm stared at the paw, holding back a chuckle once Judy realised his paws were still cuffed. She immediately unlocked them, her face looking sideways to hide the embarrassment. Once his paws were free, using his good arm, Grimm clasped her paw in his own.

"Deal, and Toots? Just Grimm is fine."

The First Precinct, Cheif Bogo's Office

"Chief, that is why in exchange for any and all information that he has, Mr. Grimm Leaper has asked that he be allowed to join us on our investigation. We could deputize him Sir, like with Nick back during the NIghthowler case."

Judy awaited Chief Bogo's reply, as confident as she was in the interrogation room, she still needed his approval in order to actually let the wolf into the investigation. The lack of a reply was killing her and she could feel her paws beginning to sweat. Nick and Grimm stood by her side, keeping silent as they watched how things played out. In some cases, too many cooks spoiled the carrot broth and this was one such case. It was better to let Judy do the explaining while they observed the situation.

"My thoughts exactly Hopps!" Chief Bogo agreed with gusto.

Judy replied Chief Bogo, as if she were reciting lines to a play, "Chief with all due respect, Grimm was very adama… Wait Chief did you just agree to allow Grimm onto the investigation?" Judy stood there, mouth agape as she tried to process everything that had just happened. Nick smirked as he placed a paw on her shoulder to bring her back to reality. The Chief continued once he had her attention.

"Hopps, I take it you haven't had the liberty of reading the file on Mr. Leaper's background so here's a summary. I had the mammals down at Intelligence do it up while you and Wilde were playing Film Noir Detectives." Judy glared at Nick as Chief Bogo mentioned this while Nick hid behind Grimm, averting the gaze of said bunny. "Grimm Leaper was the youngest member of Zootopia's Special Forces and was officially discharged this year. Prior to becoming a civilian, he had served in the Zootopia Military for about 8 years, specialising in Close Quarters Combat and Intelligence Gathering while serving in the the ZSF, reaching the rank of Captain at the age of only 26."

"26?!" Nick and Judy yelped in unison. Judy happened to be 26 and Nick was only 28, yet this wolf here had achieved so much despite being so young.

The two partners stared in awe at Grimm, a real life Ex-Special Forces agent was standing right before their eyes. If Grimm was in any way affected he didn't show it, his stoic personality played a huge part in that.

"If you two tiny animals are done ogling Mr. Leaper, I would just like to reiterate that he is more than qualified to join you on your investigation. If what he has told us regarding this organisation is true, you'll need all the help you can get. From what he's told us so far, they seem to call themselves the 'Night Prowlers', and although it sounds similar to you-know-what they are fortunately not related in any way. Seeing as how this case needs to be kept air-tight, you two will be working undercover from now on. So until this case is done, do not show your faces at the First Precinct. I expect regular updates on the case, one report every other day. Do I make myself clear?"

"You got it Chief, leave it to us!" Judy managed to squeeze an answer out of herself. Nick however still had his eyes fixed on Grimm, the initial awe not quite gone yet.

"Alright then. Get the necessary items from Clawhauser. Dismissed!"

*BANG*

The door slammed behind the three mammals and they simultaneously let out a breath none of them knew they had even been holding.

"Well that went better than expected. A lot better. I guess we have McShinyFur to thank for that huh?" Nick gestured to Grimm. "Excuse me, McShinyFur? I have a name Wilde, I suggest you use it some time."

Grimm cracked his knuckles as he said this, he was just itching for something to punch after all that Nick had put him through.

"Haha… okay let's not get hasty here Grimm. You know I was only joking right? Come on, back me up here Carrots!"

Judy rolled her eyes at her cowering partner, Nick had a way of rubbing mammals the wrong way sometimes but she admitted his playful nature was part of his charm. It never failed to cheer her up on days when she was feeling down that was for sure.

"Just ignore him Grimm, he gives nicknames to everyone. It's just his thing." Judy came to the aid of her partner a little too late. Nick had resorted to running down the stairs when Grimm threw a few warning jabs.

"He's one hell of a dodger Ms. Hopps, at least he's got that going for him." Grimm couldn't help but snicker to himself as he watched the fox run with his tail between his legs. Judy had to be honest, she had never seen Nick so mortified by one animal before and the sight of it was hilarious. She reminded herself to tease Nick about this on the way home.

"Just Judy is fine Grimm! Is there anything you need before we head off?"

"Actually… I really do need a hot shower, would it be alright if a deputy like myself used the showers here?" Prior to being brought here, Grimm had only been wiped down with a towel in the hospital. It wasn't possible for him to shower in his previous unconscious state and he could still smell the grime for the sewers in his fur.

"Well I don't see why not! Nick keeps an extra set of shower supplies in his locker. Why don't you ask him for it?" Judy beamed at Grimm. Despite his tough exterior, like Chief Bogo, Grimm was actually proving to be an awfully considerate and respectful wolf, qualities which Judy really really liked.

"Oh, I'll ask him for it alright… Thanks Judy!" Grimm walked down the stairs, a smug look on his face. "Hey Wilde, come here for a sec would ya?"

Judy watched the well-built wolf bring his paws up in a combat stance as he approached her partner. She giggled as she watched Grimm foxhandling Nick, probably an attempt at getting back at him for all the weird nicknames he had used before. Judy knew right then that Grimm would probably fit right in with her and Nick. She stole one last glance at them before heading off to Clawhauser, things were about to get a whole lot more interesting and she was going to get to the bottom of it. All of it.

 **End of Chapter 3**

Hey there guys!

I'm really thankful for those that reviewed my work and I got around to making some of the changes some of you thought I should make.

As always, do follow/favourite/review if you like the story.

There hasn't been much Nick X Judy in the recent chapters but don't worry that'll be coming next chapter, I promise so look forward to that! :)

P.S If you're interested in cheesy film noir music, I recommend reading the interrogation scene again with this song playing: Graham de Wilde - Private Investigator A It's a song from this show which I love called Whose Line is it Anyway, one which I highly recommend for it's comedy entertainment. Do watch the old US ones though, not the new ones without Drew Carey because it just ain't the same without Drew Carey!

P.P.S Can you say longest chapter ever so far? I can haha!


End file.
